Love only brings hurt
by Ametiste-lover
Summary: one-shot about Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is a vamp and Rose a human. rated T just to be sure.


**This is the oneshot i've put before, but this time i've put an end to it**

* * *

I was sobbing hard

"No don't leave me. Not now. I love you! Stay please, I beg of you! I love you don't leave me now; not so soon, not now…"

I held her body close to me; her dress was as red as the blood that flowed out of her wound. I was on my knees crying over her body, crying venom. It hurt so badly, the laws of nature couldn't hold in what I needed to shed. My tears burned my eyes, my skin, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that the love of my life, my angel, my soul mate, was dying, and even Carlisle told me nothing could save her. I started crying even harder. MY beloved, my soul, my life, was slipping away from me slowly but surely. I clutched onto her flawless, breakable and almost lifeless body. Why her? WHY?? I felt her hand moving towards my cheek. I quickly took it in my own and kept it still on my face. The rain was dripping onto her arm, her chest, her leg, her hair, our whole bodies. But we didn't care; we already had been soaked for a long time now. We were just holding to the little life she still held inside her. She suddenly spoke, in a whisper almost inaudible compared to the lightning that stroked in the distance.

"Emmett…

-Yes Rose I'm here…I'll be with you until the end. I love you.

-Emmett I'm sorry." Even though water was dripping all over her face I could see her tears, not tears of pain, but of guilt "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, for once you were right."

She laughed sadly. I hugged her even closer to me and buried my face in her hair, mumbling in it words of comfort and love.

"It's okay my darling, it's not your fault. And how dare you think that when…when I wasn't even able to protect you correctly" My voice broke several times during my sentence and tears kept streaming down our faces. I stared into her beautiful purple eyes when her lips started moving again, I leaned towards her face to hear her, her voice kept losing itself in her throat. I finally understood what she was telling me, "Emmett, a bite could change everything." When I understood what she meant my words got lost and I just lowered my eyes towards her ripped dress as I barely managed to get out my small and hard answer "No.

-Why? Emmett why, don't you love me? It's my only hope to stay with you. Please."

I could see fresh tears whelming up in her eyes again. A lump formed itself in my throat and I felt like I was human again. I struggled to find the right words and not bite her right away

"Rosalie. I…I don't want to doom you. I don't want to take away from you all those human experiences that you wanted so badly. Kids, ONE unique and wonderful wedding…death is even one of them. I'm…I don't want to be selfish, I want what's best for you…I love you Rosalie Hale, more than you could ever know…"

I barely got the last part out before I started sobbing against her body again and kissed her for what I thought would be the last time. I felt the blood in her veins; I felt it was running out, that she wouldn't last long now. The end was near, and it slowly killed me too. A second time. A second death that I would have to endure, a second fake and painful death that I would have to go through, but this time, it was even worse. Her last words came to me

"Transform me please Emmett, my beloved. It's my only and last human wish."

I held her lifeless body a bit longer, still sobbing, and then laid her on the ground; I could hear her heartbeat slowing. I felt like a part of me was ripped away as soon as she wasn't near me, the sound of her heartbeat slowing just caused more tears to stream down my face, more pain to increase the hurt and desperation of my aching, dead heart. I looked at my love, the woman who stole this aching heart from me, the woman I cherished more than anything in the whole universe. I lowered my head towards her neck, letting my teeth brush her soft skin before biting her flesh. I felt her skin break, I felt her blood flood in my mouth, I felt the sweet taste. I stopped as soon as I could and bit her leg and wrist so her pain would last a bit less long; when I finished she had closed her eyes in pain. I came to rest near her and I whispered next to her ear my voice dripping with hurt because of the pain I was making her go through.

"Will you ever forgive me for taking your beloved life away from you?"

**And end of the oneshot please review and tell me what you think, thanks very much**


End file.
